Mysteries of the Deep
by G'reth the Air Dragon
Summary: The ocean contains many secrets: both beautiful, mysterious...and deadly. With each dive we discover amazing and bizarre creatures that can only be described as unreal. And yet nothing can prepare us for the dangers that hide within. For centuries they have watched us from afar...observed us...hunted us...can we hope to survive against them? (Merformer!AU; full summary inside!)
1. Prologue

**Summary:** _The ocean contains many secrets: both beautiful, mysterious...and deadly. With each dive we discover amazing and bizarre creatures that can only be described as unreal. And yet nothing can prepare us for the dangers that hide within the depths. For centuries they have watched us from afar...observed us...hunted us in secret...can we hope to survive against a predator far more intelligent than mankind?_

 **8-6-2017: Slight edits in this chapter!**

* * *

My name is Lauren.

Five years ago I was lost at sea when my brother's ship sank, leaving me as the sole survivor. Not a day goes by where I don't remember that day, and everyone assumed it was caused by a freak storm or giant tidal wave...and I never bothered to correct them. People have asked countless times about that day and how I managed to survive for two years on a tiny life raft with only a handful of supplies, and each time I refused to tell them. Psychologists think the whole shock of losing my brother had been so traumatic that I couldn't bear to relive the past...but in truth, no one would ever believe me even if I had told them. And so for three years I've kept my silence...

Until now.

Everyone in our small bay-side community knew my brother Derek was... _eccentric_ to say the least. As a marine biologist he would spend weeks at a time studying how music affected the animals, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone if they found a few musical instruments mixed in with his equipment. I even got to help him with his research once I started learning to play the ocarina, though I rarely went out with him on his adventures. As much as I loved the ocean, I was equally terrified of it and anything that might be lurking beneath the waves. It took me ages to work up the courage each time to get on that boat of his, and each time I found I enjoyed it. But he came home one day and told me that he'd made a _huge_ discovery...one that would lead us to a place where new species were just waiting to be discovered. And he wanted me to be there with him when we found them—to see what all our hard work has led up to. It was the proudest moment of our lives, one that would bring us one step closer to our lifelong dream.

A dream that died with him.

So...how did I manage to make it back to civilization? How did I survive for two years on a lifeboat with so few supplies? Easy: I was on an island paradise the whole time. And I had a little... _inhuman_ help.

They were beautiful creatures. Intelligent, elegant, graceful...and _deadly_...yet despite their reclusive nature they helped me in my time of need, and for that I owe them my life. I've lived with them, talked to them, learned from them, and even got to teach the younger members how to speak English. But if I were to describe them to you now, you'd imagine them as being called "mermaids," when in truth they call themselves by other names. The elders told me that they were called the _manashira,_ one of several species once known collectively as the _menakura_ —"merformer" being the closest translation they could offer. Their kind has lived in the ocean for millions of years—far longer than humans have walked the Earth. They have their own language, their own history, myths and legends, and even their own superstitions...and they are all too aware of us and what we can do. Some have made no effort to hide their disdain for my presence, but they tolerated me...to an extent. Despite some animosity, however, they treated me well and kept me alive for reasons I never fully understood until the days leading up to my rescue.

War is coming. They need allies, someone they can trust to tell the story of an ancient battle that has been raging beneath the waves for millions of years.

I honestly can't say that what I speak is the absolute truth. But I can't deny the fact that there _is_ something out there—something far more dangerous and deadly than anything we've ever faced or ever imagined...and I've faced them in person. However, if you are to truly understand the hidden danger that we face now, I have to tell you about my very own experiences living with the _manashira_ and the trials I've had to face out at sea. Please keep in mind that none of this will be easy for me to talk about; there have been many days where I've started questioning my own sanity and whether or not it had all been some horrid nightmare.

But now-as news spreads about strange disappearances, fatal attacks, and sightings of mysterious creatures near the coastlines...I find it increasingly difficult to ignore the true nature behind it all. The truth that _he_ had warned me about.

They are on the move.

The _banurash..._ the " _Deep Ones._ "

* * *

 **Hey guys! Okay, so I know it's been quite a while since last I submitted anything to this account, but just like everyone else at some point life caught up with me and a lot of my mojo got drained and for a while I couldn't complete anything I started writing. I've got a job now and I've been taking some online classes, so that's been eating a bit of my time, but I've slowly but surely gotten over my "writer's block" and have been working steadily to try and get more stuff written out.**

 **Anywho! To explain this, I came across a few concepts of merformers (how or why I don't recall) a few days ago and I instantly fell in love with the idea! I guess you could say I got hooked and simply went a little overboard in my enthusiasm with it. XD I'll be working on some character designs and will be posting them on my art account, so I'll leave a notification on future chapters when I get them out!**

 **For those who watch my stories fear not! I have not forgotten any of them, I just haven't been able to work up my motivation to work on them. Admittedly I had also lost interest in Transformers for a while, but recently I got back into it and POOF! Here we are again~ X3**

 **Rating is going to be low for now because no mature elements here just yet, though future chapters will be adjusted accordingly. Let me know what you guys think and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Eyes of the Storm

**Whew! Okay, so yeah, this took a lot longer to get pushed out than I intended it to and I apologize for that, but life does get in the way sometimes whether we like it or not. BUT! That time you all have been waiting has been spent wisely, as I've been working on developing more on the background and lore behind this AU…as well as trying to figure out which characters I'll eventually bring in of course. Do you guys know just how hard it is to figure out which generation to pull characters from when they're all so awesome?! DX**

 **Anyway, this chapter was actually kinda difficult to write (so far) mainly because 1) I had no idea how I wanted to go about this scenario (seeing as I've never been on a boat before and I had to research some things), and 2) I am completely and utterly** _ **terrified**_ **of the ocean and the thought of being underwater there, so this was not exactly easy for me to write either. =3= But I am working my way through it all, and hopefully with the new writing program I bought (it's called ZenWriter. It costs $17.50 for the non-trial version, but I swear it is well worth it if you find yourself stuck trying to get past a certain point in your story!), I'll be able to continue this story and get us to the good parts!**

 **Transformers belongs to Hasbro, original merformer concept belongs to UniformShark, this story idea belongs to me. On with the show!**

* * *

" _We are tied to the ocean. And when we go back to the sea, whether it is to sail or to watch—we are going back from whence we came._ " –John F. Kennedy

 _Fwoooosh!_

"Woo-hoo-hooo! Didja see that, Lauren? I toldja they'd come to us!"

 _FWOOOOOSH!_

"Ack!" A laugh escaped as Lauren shielded her face from the resulting sea-spray, the cool mist chilling her sun-warmed skin. Peering out at the breaching black and white forms of the orcas, she watched the geysers of water erupt one by one from each spout before she turned to ask, "Do they always get this close to the boat?"

"Sometimes, though it wasn't always been like this when I first started coming to the area," Derek replied around a mouthful of cord, the unmistakable gleam of excitement in his eyes as she watched him work on the camera's waterproof case. "This particular pod pretty much kept their distance at first; close enough for me to see them, but far enough that I couldn't get a decent underwater shot. But thanks to ol' Betty here—" he pat the side of his pocket, where she knew he always kept his harmonica, "—I was able to draw them close enough to trust me! Now I think they recognize the sound of my engine and come greet me whenever I'm in the area. They're like giant puppies!" He paused for a moment before he gave her a wry grin. "You know, if you're lucky enough, one of them just _might_ get close enough for you to pet."

Glancing over the railing and judging the distance to the water, she quickly ducked below the safety rail and uttered, "Nope! I'm good sitting right here, thank-you-very-much."

"Well if you change your mind, you know where they are," came the amused response as he closed the lid over the camera, sitting back to examine his work. "All right, it looks like we're about ready to...awww, _dammit!_ "

"What? What's wrong?"

"I'm missing a piece here," he grumbled in annoyance, tapping an area on the flexi-glass that she couldn't see from her angle. "It must've broken off or something while we were loading the boat. Would you mind going below deck and getting the box of parts off my bed? I think I've got something in there that should patch it up."

"Oh, sure!" As quick as she could she hurried to fetch the box, eager to get the camera up and running. Right as she entered their shared quarters, she noticed something...odd. There was a box, but instead of parts and tools sticking out like she'd imagined, it was wrapped in a bright gold paper tied together with a silver ribbon and topped off with a white bow. It took a moment for her to realize just what she was seeing, and when it finally clicked...she grinned. "Derek, you big sneak! How in the world did you keep this hidden from me for so long? We've been out here for a week now!"

"Ah-ah-ah! A magician never reveals his secrets~!" he crowed, and she swore she heard the smug grin in his voice. "I know I'm a bit overdue, but I hope this makes up for it. Go ahead, open it and let me know what'cha think, okay?"

With an excited squeak she dove for the package, unwrapping it with great care and savoring the moment. As often as he was out at sea she knew there would be times where he'd miss out on certain things like birthdays, but he never forgot and always made up for it later with something spectacular! Upon opening the box, she was greeted by a small yet familiar-looking object: an ocarina. The smooth glazed surface of the ceramic instrument was painted with soft blue and green hues with curved grooves sculpted to resemble rolling waves, and for a brief moment as she held it in her hands she almost believed that she was staring at a solid piece of the ocean itself. Hearing movement behind her, she turned and said, "Derek...it's so beautiful. I love it!"

His smile was warm and his eyes sparkled with pride as he said, "I knew you would. I know I'm about a month late...but I wanted to get you something special. The guy just got it finished the day before we left port, and I just had to find the right time to give it to you. So for what it's worth: happy belated birthday, kiddo!"

She smiled and embraced him in a tight hug, which he returned in kind. When they pulled away, he said, "Now, how about we go and get that ol' camera in the water? I'll bet the orcas are doin' something awesome without us!"

"Right. Last one there is rotten chum!" she cried out as she bolted for the stairs.

"Hey, no fair!"

The hours ticked by as they worked, recording the orcas and their reactions to some of the audio clips and the live music Derek and Lauren would provide (the former getting a cold blast in the face after accidentally hitting a sour note on the trumpet he'd brought along). Now as the sun began to sink below the horizon Lauren found herself sitting alone on the deck, admiring the gentle flickering of the light over the rippling waves. Her brother had disappeared below deck to review their collective footage, only her thoughts keeping her company. The orca pod had left an hour ago, leaving only the natural sounds of the ocean and the dull thrum of the idle engine to lull her into a gentle sense of peace. Her tired eyes shifted down to the ocarina on her lap, realizing that—in all the excitement from earlier—she had yet to actually play it. With a warm smile she picked it up, once again marveling at the craftsmanship before bringing the mouthpiece to her lips.

A breathy keen emerged from the hollow chamber, the sound light yet simple to her ears. On reflex her fingers instinctively moved to each hole and transformed the single breath into a chorus of notes of an unknown tune, the wind carrying each tone and pitch through the air. Soon what began as a simple sound test became a song, the melody enveloping her like an old friend—a friend she'd long thought lost to sands of time. As the song drew to a close and she sat back in her seat, a strange sense of... _calm_ seemed to wash over her _._ Like a weight she hadn't realized she'd been carrying had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Hadn't heard that tune in a long time." Derek's voice broke through her thoughts as she turned to see him leaning against the doorway leading below deck, a thoughtful look on his face. "You used to hum that thing all the time when you were a kid before you stopped for some reason. Surprised you still remembered it at all!"

"I thought I'd forgotten it, honestly," she admitted, looking down at the instrument. "It was just a silly little random tune anyway."

He gave a quiet hum before he said, "Well come on then. It's getting late, and tomorrow we'll be one step closer to finding that spot I was telling you about." She nodded and stood from her seat, ready to call it a night—

 _THUMP!_

A sharp cry escaped them both as the boat lurched to the side, the sound of unsecured equipment scattering below deck while they scrambled to grab hold of something. Derek braced himself against the door frame while Lauren managed to cling to the railing, but the boat itself seemed to continue tipping up—threatening to capsize entirely! "Hang on!" Derek called out. Just as fast as it happened, however, the boat went back down until it once again righted itself, the sheer momentum causing Lauren to slam into the metal railing with a winded grunt and her hand to slip on the ocarina. "No!" she gasped. In what little light remained she could see the faint outline of the instrument as it slowly sank beneath the water. She slumped in the seat and groaned, watching as vanished from sight ...when movement caught her eye. A large shadowy form swam just beneath the boat to the spot the ocarina had been moments before. Just as fast as it had appeared it was gone in a flash, her mind struggling to decipher what she had just seen.

"...what...was that?"

"Must've been a pretty strong wave," he responded, running a hand through his hair. Even though he was smiling she could see he was just as shaken as she was. "You get them sometimes out here, but for the most part the swells are harmless on bigger boats like this. This boat's designed to be able to handle such things...or it may have been a large whale trying to breach too. Whatever it was though, it seems to have passed...which means I have a mess to clean up downstairs. _Again._ " His amused expression grew remorseful as he peered over the edge. "I'm so sorry, I should've known better and waited until we got back home to give you the present...but hey, at least we're okay, and I can always get you a new one, right?"

Glancing between him and the water, she opened her mouth—then decided against it and nodded in agreement. Later that night, however, as she lay in bed listening to the sound of the waves splashing against the hull and her brother's snores, she couldn't shake the what happened earlier. The shadow she'd seen had looked like a dolphin—had even moved like a dolphin!—and yet...the shape was _wrong._ The way it shifted and turned...the length of the body itself didn't even match any dolphin she'd seen in the past! It had to of been her imagination. They'd been working in the sun all day and she was just hallucinating—her mind was playing tricks on her, that's all. She didn't really see anything but a large fish!

' _It was just my imagination,_ ' she told herself, her mind finally catching up with her weary body as the gentle rocking of the ship lulled her into a light doze. ' _Just some random fish or dolphin passing by. Nothing more, nothing less...right?_ '

Just as she drifted off to sleep, images flashed in her mind—creatures that were half human and half fish—and then nothing...

* * *

 ** _BWE-OOOOOOOP! BWE-OOOOOOOP! BWE-OOOOOOOP!_**

The sound of the wailing sirens jolted her awake, her tired mind struggling to make sense of what was happening before a sharp lurch sent her flying out of bed on to the hard floor. Dazed and confused, she scrabbled to find some sort of grip before pulling herself up against her brother's bed. Through the blaring alarms she could hear the familiar rumble of thunder and the roar of churning waves. "Derek?" she wheezed, only to see his bed was empty. Was he outside? "Derek!" With the floor shifting beneath her feet, she threw on what clothes she could and jammed her boots over her feet before she made her way up the stairs.

Pure chaos greeted her the moment she emerged, a splash of sea water nearly toppling her backwards before she caught hold of the banister and braced herself against the doorframe. Lightning illuminated the sky in a brilliant flash of white before plunging her world into near darkness, the pouring rain stinging her face like icy needles as she struggled to see. The lights along the floor and the flashing beacons were the only things that gave her any sense of where she was between each flash, the inky black of the sea and the dark storm clouds making it impossible to distinguish one from the other. " _Derek!_ " she cried out, the howling winds drowning out her voice. "Derek, where are you?"

" _Lauren!_ " His voice pierced through the raging torrent, and it took only seconds for her to realize he was already in the bridge.

"Derek! Where'd this storm come from!?"

"I don't know!" came his response, his voice sounding strained from effort. "It just appeared out of nowhere and our anchor's gone! Stay inside while I get us out of here!"

She yelped as another surge struck the boat, threatening to capsize them while gallons of water sloshed on the deck and sheets of rain pelted the hull like bullets. It was then that a familiar sound erupted into the air and filled her heart with dread: the engine backfiring. Moments later the lights began to flicker, the shrieks of the sirens warping into mangled wails as the power struggled to stay on. "Son of a—! _Lauren!_ I need your help!" he called out. "Something's wrong with the engine and I can't leave the wheel!"

"I'm coming!" Bracing herself against the railing, she made her way out into the open and—ignoring the stinging cold rain and the slippery deck—climbed inside the sheltered bridge, where she saw him struggling to keep the steering wheel from spinning out of control. Thinking quickly, she dove for the nearest compartment and pulled out the heavy chain Derek used to lock the wheel into place on shore and set to work. Soon the chain was tied around the steering column and the wheel itself, loose enough to allow some movement yet tight enough to maintain control. "I got it! Let go of the wheel!"

He did so, gasping for air as his body shook—whether from exhaustion or cold she couldn't tell—and though the chain creaked and groaned from the strain it held strong. "Good thinking," he said with a sigh of relief, allowing her to take his place as he went to fetch a toolbox from another sealed compartment. Tugging on a ring built into the floor he yanked open a hidden trapdoor, where she could hear the sounds of the engine even over the raging storm outside. "Keep us as straight as possible. I'll do what I can to fix the engine—just keep your eye on the horizon!" Another surge rocked the boat, and when it had settled long enough for them to stand again he looked her in the eyes and said with a smile, "Don't worry, kiddo, we're gonna make it through this together! I promise!"

With that he vanished below deck, leaving her to face the storm alone. "O-Okay, you've got this, Lauren," she uttered, fighting the panic threatening to rear its ugly head. "Just remember what he taught you before. Watch the horizon, and keep the wheel...straight."

It was a task far easier said than done, the rudder refusing to budge even as she pulled and pushed with all her might on the wheel to get it to level out. Each second that ticked by seemed to stretch an eternity as the boat rode the waves, her stomach disappearing with each lurch that took them up and over each crest. Her arms ached and her legs trembled from the effort and the cold, but sheer terror and her brother's words kept her from letting go of the wheel. This looked nothing like the storms she'd heard stories about. It was as if the ocean were trying to…turn them around?

Before she knew it, however…the waves stopped churning. The rain and thunder stopped and the sea grew still, the complete silence near deafening against her ears. It was still dark and lightning still flickered above them, but all was calm now. Had they reached the eye of the storm? Relief began to flood her aching limbs as she all but collapsed against the wheel, and for a moment she thought the worst of the storm had passed and allowed herself a small smile. "H...Hey. Hey, Derek? I-I did it! I got us through the storm! We made i—!"

Her words died in her mouth, fear and dread gripping her chest like icy talons when a flash of lightning illuminated the night and a new horror. A massive wall of water was rushing towards them, the crest rising higher and higher until she could see nothing but the black wall before her. To her shock and terror, the water…began to _change._ It twisted and warped, rising higher than she thought possible and forming what looked like a vaguely humanoid shape. "Oh...my...god," she breathed, hardly believing what she was seeing. The ship, caught up in the surge, began to rise up along the massive creature's body, giving her a clear view of the piercing white eyes leering at the boat…at _her…_ before it released a deafening bellow that echoed through the air. "Derek!" she shrieked just before the creature crashed over them.

Pressure surrounded her on all sides as the water swept her away from the boat, her body tumbling from the suction as the ship sank and she struggled to right herself. Her skin stung as the salt water washed over fresh cuts, the glass of the view port having shattered under the brutal tidal wave. Powerful currents battered her weary body like a rag doll, and it took every ounce of strength she had just to hold on to the little precious air she'd managed to grab. Her eyes burned when she opened them, but try as she may she couldn't pierce the inky darkness. Lungs burning, instinct drove her to try and kick against the current until her limbs began to burn from the effort. Which way was up? Was she even anywhere near the surface or was she swimming deeper into the darkness?

 _Air...I need air!_

She clawed at the water, struggling to find some form of purchase to pull herself forward— _I can't breathe!_ —but the current was too strong. Exhaustion weighed her down, the cold water sapping her strength and each movement she made grew sluggish—like lead weights had been tied to her limbs. Unable to hold her breath any longer, her body forced her to exhale—only to panic when salt water filled her mouth and lungs and renewed her previous struggles.

 _No! No please! I...I don't...want to...die_...

The seconds ticked by before she found her body slowing down, the cold seeping deep into her bones until she could no longer feel her arms or legs. The current died out, leaving her to drift deeper into the dark abyss as her consciousness faded in and out from lack of air... Her eyes made out a faint silver light shimmering high above her...was that...the moon? And that faint wisp in the water...it was faint, but she knew deep down that it was blood... _her_ blood. How much had she lost already? How long before it began to attract sharks? Or were they already around her...and she just couldn't see them?

 _Please...I don't want to die..._

...was that...movement she felt in the water behind her?

 _Someone...anyone...please..._

Something large appeared in her vision—a sleek yet powerful looking form that easily dwarfed her in size. It swung around to face her, but instead of the empty black of a shark's eyes...a gentle blue hue peered at her from an oddly shaped head. She couldn't make out anything in the near darkness, but she heard a soft whining/clicking sound come from its mouth. Was it a dolphin...or an orca...coming to save her? Her lips, though frozen from the chill, parted as she fought to remain conscious and mustered the last of her strength to move her arm and reach towards this strange animal.

 _Please..._

' _Help_ ' she managed to mouth, her vision growing dark as her body began to shut down. Just as she was slipping into darkness...something grabbed hold of her arm...and she knew no more.

* * *

 **Whoof! Jeez louise that was a bit intense! But if you thought _that_ was a wild ride, I'm afraid to say that it has only begun!...besides, this story would be moot if I killed her off _that_ quickly! XDDD I honestly can't wait to get the ball rolling with this story, and I've already got some awesome ideas for some future chapters/scenes! 0v0**

 **As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think or if you noticed anything that could be improved on!**


	3. Chapter 2: Stranded

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a little bit since I submitted the last chapter, but hopefully things will go a little better from this point on and I'm sorry to keep ya'll waiting! In other news, life has gotten a little bit on the busy side due to me starting a new job earlier this month and having to move to a new place so that I can be closer to my job. Almost completely moved in now so yay! :D Also, keep in mind that there is a LOT of thought going into the world building here and the generations each character is going to be pulled from in this story (as well as the type of adventures to include), which is another reason why it's taking me so long to get anything done so that you guys can have fun reading this silly story of mine and I can enjoy writing it! X'D**

 **Anyway, I'll keep working on this story whenever I can and hopefully it won't take me as long to put out the next chapter next time. =w= Enjoy! And remember to leave a review or if you have any ideas or thoughts or theories you wanna share!**

 **Transformers belongs to Hasbro, merformer idea inspired by uniformedshark. Enjoy!** **Ó** **vÒ**

* * *

" _With every drop of water you drink, every breath you take, you're connected to the sea._ "

–Sylvia Earle

* * *

The dull roar of crashing waves was the first thing her mind recognized as she awoke, soft sand slipping through her fingers as she clenched her hands. A sharp squeaking sound filled her ears a moment later, something thin and wiry tickling her face as something cold and wet nudged her cheek. Her eyes squinted in the bright light as she shifted, aching muscles screaming in protest as she rolled to the side, trying to make out what was making the sound.

Black eyes stared at her from the cat-like face, the sleek weasel-like body and thick tail marking it as a sea otter. It squeaked and chirruped, rolling over onto its back and squirming towards her like an excited puppy before it rolled back up and stared at her. "Wha-?" She cringed when her voice came out as a croak, coughing to clear her throat a little before she uttered, "Where…am I?"

The sea otter tilted its head at her in curiosity, its eerily intelligent eyes watching her as she sat up and looked around. Right before her was a scenic paradise, the boughs of tropical palm trees bending in the wind and beckoning her to explore the secrets that lay beyond the wall of green. Behind her the calm ocean gently kissed the sandy shore, the crystal-clear waters capturing the white light of the sun with each rippling wave. A sharp pain in her head caused her to wince, pressing her palm to her temple until it had faded to a dull ache. _What happened?_ she thought, struggling to piece together her scattered memories. _And…why does everything hurt so much?_

In an instant her memories came flooding back: the storm, the tidal wave, the monster, the boat—

 _The boat!_

"Derek!" she called out, struggling to push herself up as her feet kept sinking into the sand. The otter skittered away at the movement, but it stayed close by as she scanned the beach. There was no sign of the ship or its wreckage, and her heart sank at the thoughts that plagued her mind. "Derek? Derek, are you out there? Come on, this isn't funny! Where are yo-?"

The moment she raised her arm to shield her eyes from the blinding light she paused, staring at the seaweed wrapped tightly from her wrist towards her shoulder. She realized her other arm was wrapped the same way, the seaweed still cool and damp as though they had just come from the ocean. It stretched and bent with her arms, clinging tightly to her skin but not constricting it. Peeling away a bit of the leaf near her wrist, she saw a strange thick purple-red and orange paste smeared across the pale flesh. Remembering the shattered glass that had cut her arms, she carefully wiped the paste away—and was amazed to see little more than a partly scabbed over wound.

"What…is this stuff?" she asked, looking down at the sea otter. She hadn't expected an answer, but when the otter turned and started scampering down the beach she blinked in confusion when it looked back at her and seemed to wait. It wasn't until she stepped towards it that it resumed its scampering lope, pausing once again several feet away with a beckoning chirp. Not knowing what to think and seeing no other option, she decided to follow the creature.

As they rounded the bend in the beach, she was surprised to spot a small wooden shack resting between a pair of large palm trees. Her heart leapt in her throat at the sight. If the shack was here, there must be someone on the island. Someone that could help! She bolted, rushing past the otter as she ran up the old stairs and onto the deck. "Hello? Is someone in there?" she called out, peering in through the open door. "Please, I need your—"

Her words died out as she took in the sight before her. It was dim, what little light that filtered in through the thatched roof revealing a pile of bedding rumpled in the corner and various items lying around. The otter scampered past her, crawling underneath the old blankets with a trill. "It's…abandoned," she uttered, her heart sinking. The otter poked its head out from under the blankets as she ventured in, her hands trailing across the tools and makeshift furniture. She noticed that a few of the tools looked old— _really_ old, while others looked fairly new but still 'old-school' as her father liked to call them. "How long has this place been here?"

 _And if this place is abandoned,_ she thought, _then...who could have wrapped my arms?_

A sharp chirp pulled her out of her musing as she turned to face the otter, the sleek critter standing by the door before it scuttled down the steps onto the beach again. When she stepped out once more, she spotted it disappearing under a few large leaves into the forest of palm trees behind the shack. It gave a cry as though to say, ' _Hurry up!_ ' until she followed. "You're not like the other otters back home," she commented aloud, stepping carefully on the soft earth and sand. "Did...did you know the person that lived there?"

It chattered in response, and she could swear that it was talking to her in its own way as they pressed deeper into the forest. Soon she noticed an odd sound-quiet as a whisper but loud enough that she could hear it over the faint roar of the ocean. When she pushed aside a pair of large leaves, she gasped at the sight of the river, her furry friend sitting on its haunches near the edge. _Water!_ her mind cried out as she immediately rushed forward, skidding to her knees and scooping her hands into the ice-cold water. When she'd drank her fill her hands were aching from the chill, and it wasn't until that moment that she realized just how dehydrated she'd truly been. With her head cleared and thirst quenched, she sat back on the river bank and looked up at the trees. She would need to find food before it got too dark to see. Shelter wouldn't be too much of a problem with the shack available-if in desperate need of a cleanup-which left only three thoughts that kept buzzing through her head.

Did Derek make it out of the ship? Where did the otter come from and why was it leading her to these places? And who was it that bandaged her arms?

" _Oof!_ " She grunted when she felt a heavy weight flop into her lap, the large mammal rolling until its back was pressed against her stomach and its belly turned upwards. "One thing's for sure, you act more like a sea _dog_ than a sea _otter_ ," she commented, reaching out and lightly scratching its chest fur with an amused smile. Her smile faltered a little and she found herself lost in its curious eyes, the otter tilting its head at her—as though expecting something. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd have done had you not been there. I wish I knew how to return the favor." She thought for a moment before she said, "I don't know if you had a name before I came here, but I wonder...if you wouldn't mind if I gave you one?"

She got a chirp in response, and she thought over a name to give her new friend and companion. "How about...Tavi?" she said, her mind drifting to an old movie she'd seen as a child. "Do you like that?"

It seemed to smile in response, though that may have just been a trick of the light as it rolled back over and leaned up to sniff at her face. "Hey, cut it out, that tickles!" She laughed as it continued nuzzling her, and when it finally settled down again she brushed her hand over its smooth head and said, "All right. Tavi it is then." Looking up at the crowns of the trees, she noted the sunlight was fading and told him, "Come on. Let's see what we can find to eat."

When the sun had begun its decent below the horizon several hours later she found herself sitting on top of the makeshift deck of the shack, a small collection of fruits and berries that Tavi had led her to sitting near her leg. The seaweed wraps on her arms had long since dried, forcing her to peel them off and rinse the paste off in the river when it started to pinch. There were still some open cuts, but there was no blood coming from them. The few blankets that had been in the shack were hanging out on a few low-hanging branches, airing out the stale smell until she had a chance to try and wash them in the river tomorrow. Beside her Tavi was plucking berries out of the carved wooden bowl she'd found, enjoying the well-earned feast of a successful scavenge while she sat holding a soft peach-like fruit the size of a softball.

 _This island...where did it come from?_ she wondered, taking a tentative bite and wincing at the tart yet subtle sweetness of the syrup. _Derek would have mentioned if we were heading to an island before we left, and I didn't see it at any point...just how far off course did that storm take us? How did I even get here? Did Derek somehow get out?_ The thought of her brother sent a sharp pang of sadness through her chest. Even if he _had_ somehow gotten out from the ship, he wouldn't have abandoned her to fend for herself in the middle of nowhere.

Nothing made sense. What was that creature that formed out of the waves? Where did it come from and why did it attack the ship? And of all the areas she could have washed up on the island…how did she wind up near the shack in the first place? She could have easily wound up miles away on either side of the island, and yet somehow, she managed to land on the only section that had any sign of life. It was too convenient, almost as though…

Someone had brought her there.

"There's something going on, Tavi," she said aloud, the otter looking up at her from its meal in confusion. "I don't know what it is or who's out there…but I'm going to find out."

* * *

 **Hooray! Lauren has survived her first day on a seemingly deserted island and gets to spend her first night in a cozy—if dusty—shack! But who built it? Are they still alive on the island? Who wrapped the cuts on her arms and left her on the beach in an oh-so-convenient location? Nobody knows ~O3O~ *noodley arms of spookiness***

 **Okay, so a couple of notes on this chapter:**

 **This one was pretty difficult because it's hard to figure out how to write a proper "waking up on the beach" sort of deal and making it sound convincing enough without being too focused on unnecessary details, and I had a HELLUVA time getting through it. Also, I am aware that it's a bit of a slower pacing in this chapter, but I did a bit of research into it and one of the things that seemed to be a consensus "To-Do" is that it's important to start thinking of water, food, and shelter before you worry about the "Who-what-where-when-why" part of things!**

 **Okay, so Tavi. The inspiration for his name is based on an old cartoon/movie I watched as a kid called "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi", one that I rediscovered not too long ago on DVD and plan to watch again at some point. Plus, I loved the name and it felt fitting (despite this Tavi being an otter, not a mongoose XD)! And I know most of you have seen pictures of sea otters, but I had to do a bit of digging and research (and watch quite a few YouTube videos) to get a good idea on size for these critters, and they are NOT as tiny as you would think. 0.o Still cute, but** _ **definitely**_ **not the size of a house cat. XD**

 **Anyway, as always leave a review and let me know what you think! And don't worry, soon things will get interesting and we shall see just what the island has in store for Lauren~!** **Ò** **v** **Ó**


End file.
